


I'll save you right back

by endtheinfinity



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Director!Even, Evak - Freeform, Even is a great dad, Fluff, Future Fic, Hate to Love, Hospital, Isak is a great brother, Kid Fic, Lea is an actress, M/M, Slow Burn, cystic fibrosis, doctor!Isak, kind of, making a movie, meeting through siblings, mentions of self harm, oslo, will add more taggs, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endtheinfinity/pseuds/endtheinfinity
Summary: The year is 2021Lea, Isak's sister is an actress who studies at Nissen. Isak is doing his FY1 and tries to be a good friend and brother. Even is a director and a dad.orWhat would happen if Magnus hadn't been in there the day when Isak comes back to school after the incident with Even at the hotel?





	1. Saturday dinner at Valtersens

It had been a long day for Isak at the hospital, the A and E had been extra stressful since he was working a night shift between friday and saturday. He felt like he had met all the19 year olds in Oslo in one night and maybe he had because the drunken injuries increases by 200% in late may/early june since all the russ parties like there is no tomorrow and don't even think about the consequences or the stupid decisions that they make. Such as jumping from the bus at full speed, or not watching both ways before crossing the street so they get run over, or dancing on a platform on a moving vehicle, all these results in broken bones and add to the long queue for the x-ray machine. At least he knows how to put a cast on now. He is almost an expert. So when his shift, finally was over he hurried home to his flat and slept for a couple of hours before getting ready to go over to his childhood home.

The Valtersen house has become a lot better since 5 years ago. Marianne takes meds regularly and is often stable, Terje is still a douche and has remarried, but they are better off without him, Lea is studying theater at Nissen and Isak is the proudest brother there is. Ever since Marieanne has been stable they have had an obligatory dinner every saturday, no exceptions. He stopped being nervous about going home a year ago and now saturday nights was his favourite time of the week. It was so wonderful, and scary seeing his little sister growing into this beautiful and confident woman. Lea was in a lot better place than Isak was when he went to Nissen, the lack of scars on her body and the nonexisting bags under her eyes was the biggest confirmation and that was all Isak needed. Of course he always made sure of that Lea always told him if there was something wrong or if there was anything that bother her.

When he arrived Bilbo, Marianne's support-dog greeted him with a wiggling tail and careful licks to his face. Bilbo was a part of Marianne's treatment and Isak could really see how Bilbo was making her better and happier. He was helping her getting out of bed on the hard days and on the good days he was just there enjoying life alongside her. So Isak could help but be thankful for the dog who was doing a job he didn’t have the time a capacity to do. 

“Hello!” he shouted into the house which was smelling wonderfully of fishcakes, falafel and mashed potatoes.

“Hi Isak!” Lea said as she greeted him in the hallway with a hug.

“How was school this week?”

“Nothing special, we are setting up a short sketch based on an old act from Galenskaparna” Isak just laughed and almost wished he had studied drama at Nissen.

“That sounds like a lot of fun, can I come see it?”

“Yeah, you don’t have to though”

“I know, but there would be a sin not to see you act when the opportunity is given you talented piece of fluff” He said affectionately and went into the kitchen to give his mother a hug.

“Hi Isak, could you grate the carrots? How was work?” She asks.

“It was alright, stressful. I’m in the A and E now so I never have those long periods of time when I have nothing to do as I did when I was at Rehab unit but it’s a nice change although I’m switching to the children's unit in a week which I’m really looking forward to. I met a lot of 19 year olds who were too drunk for their own best last night and it made me worry a bit about Lea.” He didn’t add that he couldn’t understand how he had survived when he was Lea’s age and got drunk and stoned every weekend.

“She is fine, let her have her fun okay? We don’t do limits in this house remember?”  
That was one thing (and the only thing) she had been very stern with when he was younger, that he should learn his own limits, regarding everything. He loved that mindset and only now realized that it wasn’t just a challenge for the young one, learning their limits but also for the older around who was watch. Not interfering is so hard when you see someone being so close to getting it right.

“Yeah, I know I’m just worried but she’s strong and smart so I trust her” he said with a smile.

“AOW!!” Marianne shouted and Isak stopped grating immediately and looked over to his mum. She had cut a deep cut in her right index finger. Isak hurried to grab her hand and took the closes tea towel and wrapped it tight around her hand and held it high. This was routine for Isak so the food wasn’t postponed for too long.

“I remember when I was at Nissen the theater kids would get invitations to do some actor jobs in like indie films and series, how come you haven’t?” Isak asked Lea when they were eating. 

“I do get invitations but nothing seems that fun to be honest”

“Lea, you can’t be this critical if you want to succeed as an actress! See it as job hunting.”

“Yeah, but I don’t need I job. I plan on staying at home forever unlike you.” Isak knew Lea didn’t mean anything by it. She was only joking but that still stung. A lot. Leaving was something he felt bad for, but he didn’t regret it. I was necessary and he probably wouldn't even sit here, seeing his mother healthy and his sister almost an adult. 

After dinner he helped his mother with the washing up while Lea was picking out a movie. Isak knew he probably should head home and get a good night sleep since he was working early on monday morning so he needed to switch back to a good sleeping routine before sunday night. But film time was the best time, snuggling up in the sofa with Biblo, Lea and his mother. 

Isak fell asleep within the first ten minutes only to wake up during the end credits. Marianne was still awake while Lea was sound asleep. 

“How’s the love life?” His mother asked when she saw that Isak was awake.  
“What?”

“Are you seeing anyone?” She knew he was gay. He recalled the day he came out like it was yesterday. It was also the worst day of his life so he didn’t like to think about it. It wasn’t because of her reaction though. He just sent her a text saying that he was seeing a guy and that he hoped that she was okay with it. She just responded that she has and always will love him no matter what.

“No, I don’t really have the time. Why?” He said petting Biblo, giving her a quizative look.

“It’s just watching romantic films makes me think about love and what I can recall you haven’t had a boyfriend since that guy from high school. What happend with him by the way?” Isak just stayed still. He really didn’t want to start thinking about him.

“Nothing, I don’t want to talk about it and as I said, I really don’t have the time.” He tried his best not to snap at his mother.

“Okay, sorry for asking. Just thought it would be nice to cook for four some time but I’ll guess I just have to continue nagging on Lea to bring someone home then” she said with love in her voice.

“Can I sleep here? I can’t bothered getting to the other side of the city and I need to sleep.”

“You can always sleep here darling you know that.” Isak sighed and got up. He had been working out and being a medic ment he had to be a good role model so he always took the bike which led to him have a bit more muscles than he was when he went to Nissen. So carrying Lea up to her room wasn’t too hard.

His room was almost the same as it had been when he left. Well it was a lot tidier, a habit that came with being a medic student. He didn’t usually stayover but it was nice coming back, although he always felt a bit guilty so he made sure to wake up early so he could take the dog out and then make everyone breakfast. Sundays was for pancakes and that happen to be something Isak was very good at making. Living by himself since he was 17 forced him to learn how to cook and pancakes was, simple, tasty and cheap so that was basically what he ate for a year straight in high school. He found some blueberries and raspberries in the freezer and cottage cheese in the fridge so he mixed it up and heated it for a bit. Lea loved this when she was little, Isak did too. 

“You know you don’t have to cook when you stay the night right?” His mother came into the kitchen with a robe on and her hair in a bun.

“I know but I need to get up early and then I get hungry” He half lied.

His mother sighed and started to set the table and then told Biblo to wake Lea up. Isak flipped the last pancake when Lea and Bilbo came into the kitchen. Lea pulled up a barstool and sat herself down, waiting for Isak to be done. She picked up a colorful paper and began reading.

“Do you really think it would be a good idea to apply for an indie film?” She asked.

“Yes, it will be fun and it’s something to put on your resume” he replayed setting the plate with pancakes on the table.

“Why is there something that seems like just a little bit fun?” She responded with just handing him the flyer. He read it through and couldn’t help but smile. They were looking for a teenage girl between 15 and 18 a bit taller than average, blond hair that was shoulder length or longer but prepared to cut it. To Isak it seemed like the perfect match.

“You do realize it’s you they are looking for right?” He says, still with a smile on his lips. Lea just blushes.

“Okay, I’ll apply but if I get the part you have to drive me to all the locations like my private chauffeur”

“But I don’t drive, it’s bad for you body and the environment!”

“So is eating meat, and that you don’t care about?” Lea had been a vegetarian for 6 years now. They had had this discussion about meat about 100 times already and Isak always said that he at least doesn’t drive so that was enough for his part. Lea had responded with that if everyone thought like him we would need 3,6 earths.

“I’m not having this discussion again” Isak sight, their mother just smiling at them and petting Biblo.

“I’ll do it if you drive me and if you become a vegetarian for three months. And you can borrow mum’s car right mum?”

“Yes he can” She said. Isak just huffed and then said.

“Alright!” 

 

On his way home Jonas called so he stopped to plug in his headphones to he could bike and talk at the same time. 

“Hey are you doing anything today?” Jonas sounded full of energy which was nice for a change. 

“No, but I gotta get up at 4:30 tomorrow so I can’t stay late if you are planning on something” Isak replied.  
“Me and Magnus are heading to klaterverket to do some climbing are you coming?” Isak slowed down and did a reroute in his head and decided that klaterverket was only 5 minutes away.

“Okay, bring me some clothes and my things.” He and Jonas had moved into the same apartment building after Nissen just for the convenience and they had keys to each others flats, just in case.

“Already got it, see you in ten!”

“Thanks you’re the best!”

Climbing was something he got into when he started university. It was a nice way of keeping in shape and the best thing was the objectivity about it. It was easy to see if you were having a bad day or if you were getting better. The wall does have a bad or good day as any other opponent would. It is just you against yourself on all levels. 

15 minutes later he could see Magnus and Jonas on their bikes, because 10 minutes in Jonastime was alway at least five extra minutes. The greeted each other with a hug and how-are-yous and went to the changing rooms.

“Are we doing highwalls or bouldering?” Isak asked

“We were thinking bouldering to begin with then lunch then some highwalls, and yes we brought lunch for you as well because we really are the best!” Magnus said while putting his shoes on.

Two hours later they were too tired to even put the water bottle to their mouths so they decided it was time for lunch.

“What did you cook?” Isak asked

“Carbonara” replied Jonas.

“Shit, I can’t eat that..” Isak said remembering his newly made promise.

“What? Why?” said Magnus quite offended as if it was he and not Jonas who had made the food.

“I promised Lea to become a vegetarian for three months so she would apply for a part in this indie movie. I swear the director must have seen Lea and wrote the description after her. It was the perfect match.” Jonas just looked confused and then asked.

“So what will you be eating?”

“I have no idea, but thanks for reminding me that I need to do some shopping. Do you want the meat I have in my freezer? Won’t be needing it.”

“Yeah okay, but you need to eat something now.”

“I’ll just go home and make something, my arms are too heavy anyways.”

“Okay, see you here on Wednesday?” Asked Magnus. Wednesdays had been their official climbing-day since they graduated. He just nodded and got his things in the locker without showering. He stopped by at a supermarket on the way home and got some lentils, beans, chickpeas and some semi-ready meals he also got some plant based milk, even though he didn’t do the whole vegan thing he still thought chia pudding and a banana was a nice breakfast . He had to do mealprep when he got home so he looked up some vegetarian recipes. He made a lentil stew with rice, pasta with a bean sauce and a lot of chia pudding. It was only 7 o’clock but he still decided it was bedtime. Waking up at 4:30 would be hard anyway.


	2. Trying is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck I'm so sorry. I kind of forgot about this one and that's a shame because I really think there is potentioal here. But maybe I'll start again if people want to.. Also I'm sorry it's short but it's a start?

“But what if I fuck everything up? It will be so embarrassing and there will be people looking! What if someone in my class is there? Hedda will be there for sure and then she will talk about it in school.” Lea said to Isak with a slightly panicky voice in Marianne’s car in the parking lot in front of the studio. 

“I’m sure you will nail it, and if you don’t just look pretty and do puppydog eyes, that’s what got me into medschool” Isak says with a laugh. Lea just glares at him and draws a deep breath.

“Okay, I’m doing it. But you can’t ask any questions on the way home alright?”

“Alright, no questions. You are the best Lea! Love you!” He shouts from the car as she leaves. It was thursday afternoon and he had worked his last day at the A and E and then picked up Lea from school and driven to the casting. What he was going to do now for three hours, he had no clue. If it was two years ago he would have studied but those days were over now. He could go climbing but he’d been yesterday so that seemed to be unnecessary. He decided on parking the car and go for a walk along the water. 

Some time in his third year on Nissen, he started to notice that his body and mind wasn’t reacting well at all to the way he was living. Giving all his time to school and getting high and drunk and avoiding sleep and pain for as long as possible. It wasn’t working for him anymore. He stopped feeling alive whenever he did fucked up shit so one time. A friday in early october, the summer had come late that year so it wasn’t too cold, he and the boys had been invited to some big party and everything was going swimmingly. At 1 am he was both drunk and high, but he didn’t really feel like being that way. He didn’t feel like being there at all so he just started walking. He walked and walked until he reached a forest and there he just sat and sobered up and eventually fell asleep. It wasn’t until then, the day after, when he was trying to find his way out, that he realized how good it felt, walking and being outside. And that sort of became his new way of release, parties were for socializing, walks were for feeling good. So by some magic power or miracle from above, his grades went up and so did his mood. After graduation, Jonas and him moved into the same building and he got reacquainted with his mother who was starting to find a good balance in her life as well. All these good thing resulted in Isak being very motivated again and applied to med-school in Oslo and of course he got in. Med-school had been the time of his life. He was feeling good, eating healthy, exercising with the occasional joint at a party. Life was good, he didn’t think about his past and he felt loved by the people around him. Of course he had to put a lot of work in but when you are motivated and find something interesting, putting in work isn’t that hard.

 

“I’m so not getting the part” Lea said as she sat in the car.

“No you will, did you even read who they were looking for? I swear they were looking for you, and you are very talented anyway so if you don’t get the part I will call the director personally and yell at him.”

“Yeah, sure.. You know what Isak, I’m getting very tired of your “supporting-big-brother-role” that you think makes you the best brother in the world! I’m not fucking depressed or something, you’re smothering me! I can do things on my own! When you were my age you had already moved out and lived by my own, I need to learn some things by myself without your constant vigilance!” Isak had no idea where all this came from but he just took a deep breath and answered calmly.

“Lea, I’m just trying to be someone who I was craving so much for when I was your age. Yes, I moved out, but I had no other choice. To be honest I wouldn’t be here if I had stayed. And believe or not, I know how you feel because when I moved in in Kollektivet Eskild was the one “smothering” me, but it felt so good having someone who cared like a brother and who supported me no matter what.” Proud of himself he turn to Lea and added.

“But I promised to be your personal chauffeur if you get the role and chauffeurs don’t do “supporting-big-brother-role”s so you don’t have to worry then”


	3. Story of my life

“I just don’t get how she can be so ungrateful” Isak asked Jonas over dinner. Dinners together were not something that happened far as often as they thought it would when they moved into the same building. But still, sometimes Jonas cooked enough food for both of them and even more rarely Isak was home at the time. This night was an occasion like that.

“Well for starters she’s a teenager and she is your sister”

“And that matters because?”

“Have you completely forgotten how you acted the whole time at Nissen?”

“No but I was in the closet, my mother was crazy and..”

“That’s the reason you needed someone more than she does right now!” Jonas interrupted.

“Yeah, maybe you are right. But, it still feels weird being supportive and then getting anger as a result.” Isak sighed and scooped another spoon of lentils soup, in secret this vegetarian thing wasn’t too bad but he was never going to tell Lea that. 

“Story of my life” Jonas muttered under his breath.

 

“How’s dating?” Jonas asked while washing up the dishes. Isak hufs.

“Non existing that’s what it is, I can barely squeeze in a wank once in awhile, let alone actually getting some.”

“You know there is more to life than just sex Isak? You can have someone there for emotional support and things like that in addition to having sex” Jonas sayed while drying off a plate.

“Do you want to add sex to our friendship Jonas, hence becoming boyfriends? Because it’s kind of sounding like it and you’re not really my type... “ he said with a smirk.

“No. I was just explaining life and social situations since you clearly don’t know anything about that. But suit yourself, just don’t come crawling to me when you’re out of batteries.”

“What do you mea… oh you’re disgusting!” Jonas just laughed and Isak did too. Then Isak’s phone started ringing, he picked up.

“Isak Valtersen Hello?” he said

“Hi Isak this is Liz, I’m casting manager at the film “semicolon”. You are listed as the contact person for Lea Valtersen who has made an audition for this film a few days ago is that right?”

“Eeh, Yeah that’s right. Why are you calling me?”

“Well since Lea is a minor she isn’t legally allowed to bind any contracts so everything has to go through you, will that be okay?” The lady said with a very professional voice. Isak tried to put the pieces together. Jonas just frowned at him.

“Hold on are you saying she got the part? And yes that would be perfectly okay!”

“Yes, She didn’t inform you on that matter?” the lady asked with a hint of surprise.

“No I think she forgot to tell me.”

“Oh well, no you know. However we will need to schedule a meeting so we can discuss details such as dates she needs to be available for and contract signing.”

“Okay does Lea need to be present?”

“Yes that would be preferable, I’m sorry but I’m in a bit of a hurry. Will Thursday at 18:30 be alright for the both of you?”

“Yeah sure, thanks!”

“Okay, bye” She hung up before Isak could even answer.

“What the hell was that about?” Jonas asked.

“Do you remember the film I told you and Magnus about? The one where they were looking for the spotting image of Lea? Well apparently she got the part without telling me.” It was not that he was angry with her that she hadn’t said anything but something didn’t feel alright perhaps disappointment.

“Really? Well you should call Lea” Jonas replayed.

“Yeah, I was just about to.”

 

Thursday

When Isak ended his shift at the children's unit at 18:00 Lea was standing outside by the car waiting for him.

“How’s not eating meat?” Lea asked with a smile on her face.

“Well it’s good to have something to rub in other people’s faces that’s one thing at least. However I can’t say I don’t miss Kebab” Isak replayed as he unlocked and seated himself in the car.  
“I can cook on saturday if you want, make something ‘kebabish’”

“Yeah that would be nice. So what is this meeting? How am I supposed to act and what kind of loopholes should I be looking for?”

“You don’t really have to worry about that Isak, we learn all that in school this is just a formality since I’m a minor.” Lea says and turns up the radio, signaling that the conversation is over. Isak smiles thinking about how mature she is. 

Isak had really enjoyed starting working in the new unit. He loved children and was really good with them as well even if it broke his heart seeing such cute creations being so sick and dying. But being able to cure them and bring the happiness back and put smiles on their faces was worth everything. Children had the remarkable quality to always remain strong and positive, something grownups weren’t naive enough to accomplish. 

 

“Isak you have to promise to not be embarrassing okay?” Lea said when he pulled up in front of the building. 

“I can’t promise but I will try” He laughed as they stepped out of the car. They were met at the front desk by a nice lady who told showed them the way to the confrensroom they were meeting in. Isak opened the door for Lea to get in and he followed after. The room was big with white walls and a huge table in the middle with a large whiteboard at the end of the room on the wall. Around the table sat a handful of people who managed to look both very hipster and important and at the head of the table sat no one other than Even Bech Næsheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so sorry, at this point I should just stop apologizing since it's becoming a bit ridiculous but bare in mind that I have a lot in school. However I really do love what I have planed for this story so stay tuned and hope for the best!
> 
> PS. I actually have the 4th chapter ready so don't worry too much. And thank you all I love this...


	4. Princes Vivian

Isak just froze when he stepped into the room. Even who he had felt so much for, Even who had just gone mad and left him, Even who had never really felt the same way, Even who just went back to sonja again like nothing ever happened, Even who caused him so much misery and a few hidden scars on his body. Isak had never stayed in a hotel after that night, never spoken to a danish person, never taken an elevator, never had sex, never went to McDonalds, never ate mini burgers (the first year he didn’t eat burgers at all). It was very bad and Jonas was worried sick, but he just stayed by his side and 6 months later when Even had finally graduated Isak slowly became better and started to focus more on school. He later got in to the medic program at UIO and then decided to do his FY1 at “rikshospitalet” in Oslo and now he was in the same room as Even, who he hadn’t seen for five years. 

“Welcome Isak and Lea! Please take a seat” Even said like Isak was just some guy he never had met. Isak decided to play the same game and just stayed quiet for the rest of the meeting until Even’s phone started ringing.

“I’m sorry I have to take this” Even looked worried as he answered the phone.

“Hi mum, is Viv okay?.. Yeah, okay yes I’ll be there as soon as I can, yeah bye love you!” Even hung up the phone and hurried out of the room without saying anything. The door slammed shut and there was an early quietness in the room. 

“Well excuse him, let’s move on” Said the guy who had all the papers but Isak couldn’t listen he just thought about everything that had happened between him and Even.

“Isak you can sign the papers now” said Lea nudging his arm and he signed it without really looking. After that he drove Lea home and called Jonas.

 

“What’s up?” Jonas answered.

“Do you have time to go climbing? They don’t close until 23:00 today, I can pick you up if you bring my things”

“Yeah sure thing see you in 10?”

“Yeah bye” Isak hung up and started driving and tried to collect himself by taking deep breaths.

 

“You will never guess who I met at Rema today! Fucking Julian Dahl?! I haven’t seen him in ages! He’s still a creep though..” Jonas said as he entered the car.  
“Julian Dahl? Didn’t he use to have a crush on me?” Isak said quietly.

“Don’t flatter yourself.. Hey what’s the matter?” Isak really hated how Jonas could read his face in less than one second. 

“Well speaking of unexpected meetings, guess who is directing Lea’s movie?”

“No way, Even??!”

“Yeah, I can’t believe the universe sometimes. He’s still a douche just so you know! Apparently he thinks he’s famous now. Do you know what he did today at the meeting? He answered his phone and just ran out without saying a thing. I just need to tire myself out so can I go really hard and then you can feed me and drive me home?”

“Yeah since I’m the best friend in the world, I can actually do that.”

 

At the hospital he wasn’t supposed to have favourites but there was this one girl, Vivian who had so much charisma. She was rushed in a few days ago after starting to cough blood, she has cystic fibrosis hence she had to stay at the hospital for a week for observation. Vivian had blue eyes and the cutest smile, she was small for her age but that didn’t mean she was quite, frankly she never stopped talking. Maybe Isak had sore spot for the girl since he had never seen her with a relative, just here nanny Elizabeth, this strued some ugly and lonely memorize from his childhood. Once he broke his arm trying to do a trick on a skateboard that Jonas had showed him. He fell and landed on his arm but convinced Jonas that he was fine. Later that day he went home and was met by shouting, glad to have somewhere to be he went to the hospital by himself. It was actually the hospitality and the nice doctors at the hospital that made him decide to become a doctor in the first place. This night he was doing normal check-ups in all the rooms and when he entered Vivian’s room he saw a man sitting in a chair.

“Hi, I’m just checking in on everyone do you need anything” He whispered to the man in the chair.

“Hi, no I’m good” Said Even and Isak just about had a heart attack. Of course Even was Vivan’s dad. Flashbacks from the hotel flooded his mind “What happens when you save me? I’ll save you right back” and all he could think of to say was

“Oh, hi it’s you I’ll just leave you be” and then he rushed out of the room

“No Isak! Isak wait” Isak stopped in his tracks.

“What?” He sighed.

“Isn’t this a funny way of the universe bringing back what should have been? You know I think this means something” Isak just shaked his head and went back to his office.  
Later that night, or more like early the next morning, he walked an extra set of stairs to Jonas apartment and unlocked the door. He went to the fridge and took a carrot and then went into the bedroom begging for Jonas to not have a girl over. He striped his jeans and then just threw himself on the bed and started crying softly. Jonas slowly woke.

“Hey, hey it’s alright it’s alright. I know it’s tough but sometimes the universe is just cruel and takes children even if they have so much to live for. Isak it is not your fault.” Jonas said as having an Isak coming early in the morning to cry was something that happened now and again. 

“It’s not that Jonas, she’s his Jonas” The thing that hurt the most was the realization that Even never was or would never have been his. Even was straight, loved girls so much that he created his own. It hurt that Even had moved on and seemingly forgotten him. 

“How is how’s isak?” Jonas asked sleepely.

“Vivian is Even’s daughter, he never loved me and never will” Isak sobbed and cried until he fell asleep in Jonas’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Isak.. 
> 
> I just want to say thank you all for reading! If you like it please leave a comment those really motivates me!
> 
> Peace and love

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is kind of my first work here so please be nice.. If you like it, don't hesitate to tell me! I will try my best to keep the updates coming if you like it!


End file.
